T and i Factory
The t and i Factory was a notorious building built in 1958. Garlott owned it until his death in 2009. It was here that Charity Hirz died and a fateful battle was fought in 2015. History Early history The t and i factory was built in 1958. It used to belong to a vampire named Garlott, but after his retirement, an elf adopted the factory. Following Garlott's death in 2009, public officials put it for sale for only fifty dollars. Alas, no one wanted it as nobody had use for it (though no one knew of the distinct power bore by crossed ink). They sold it for thirty dollars instead, at around the same time Charity Hirz, who knew about the power crossed ink possessed, found out about the factory. Charity bought it happily for the new price. Although she hadn’t told anyone, Hirz had the perfect use for it. Battle of the t and I Factory Charity Hirz forced several children to work at the factory, including Annie McRae and Savannah van Dukas. Eventually, after testing the prisoners' obedience, she tried to burn McRae and Dukas at the stake, but they were saved by the other factory workers. A vicious battle erupted afterwards, which eventually led to Charity’s death, the loss of the lightning cuffs, and the destruction of two robot bodyguards. In 2018, Cherical McSnake sold possession of the t and i Factory to Aaron Clinton for two hundred dollars. Although Clinton did not have any uses for crossed ink, he took advantage of the Underground Chambers and used it to store several valuable artifacts. Centauri's mission Along with Master Intelligence and the others, Centauri moved to thwart the Dark Woman. The group suffered a series of exhausting and difficult challenges down in the t and i Factory chambers, in an attempt to stop the pit from being stolen and the Dark Woman destroying Master Intelligence. The Dark Woman had just managed to breach these chambers herself, including the chamber in which she herself placed a scorpion. Several members had been picked off by the time that Master Intelligence and Centauri arrived at the obstacle set in place by the Dark Woman — a scorpion — they realized it was already out cold. The Dark Woman reached the final chamber to find her objective, but before she could get to it, Centauri managed to reach the last chamber alone, after Master Intelligence was unable to pass through, and was surprised to meet his cousin there. The Dark Woman had reached the final chamber to find her objective, and now she bound Centauri and summoned a wall of fire behind the door to prevent him from escaping. The Dark Woman then tempted her cousin with the promise to bring his parents back from the dead (and her aunt and uncle). Centauri, who called her Ramona during the confrontation, still refused to give in. Finally, the Dark Woman attempted the murder of Centauri. Unfortunately, she found she could not hurt him without experiencing unbearable emotional pain. From there, she realized she loved him too much to hurt him and released her grip on his neck in tears. Despite her seeming almost regretful, Centauri killed her, by unknown means, without a second thought. Location and description Located in Arizona, United States of America, the t and i factory was built in a remote area in the Arizona desert. It was a large building despite it only having four rooms. After Charity bought it, she had Cherical lead her robots in adding technology to the building. As a result the t and i factory had automatic t and i rotation, a microwave, a remake of the first owner’s quarters, a cooking robot, air conditioning, and a speeder for Charity to ride around in. Technical use was what Charity preferred to live with most. Main Room and cells The main room took up forty percent of the building. It had the scrolls hoisting the letters to cross, and was connected to the cells Charity had ordered the installment of. The cells were later used as the workers’ beds to ensure none escaped. Charity Hirz's Office The private quarters belonging to the previous owner were redesigned after Charity bought it. She made it to which it closely resembled her office at C2 Camp. Although she kept the bed and desk, it had a refrigerator, television, couch, computer, and iPad now. Meal Room and kitchen The meal room was right outside the main room. It had a table with four seats and only picture frames to line the walls. Connected to it was the kitchen, where robots presided over the cooking under Cherical’s supervision. Fire Room The fire room used to be there so people could burn t and I sheets without stepping into the flames. Now, under Cherical and Charity, it was where workers went for misbehaving. Charity had never gone down there herself. Many people came to dread it, and Savannah had once thought it was something more deadly than painful. This also led to her first experience there when Charity ordered Cherical to take Savannah there for mouthing off. Annie McCallin and Jose Camargo were the only kids who never ended up there, and Charity was the only one who had never been near it. Appearances *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' * Category:T and i Factory